jackandthecukooclockheartfandomcom-20200215-history
Plot
In Edinburgh Scotland 1874, Jack is born on the coldest day ever. Due to extreme cold he is born with a frozen heart which will not beat. The attendant midwife Madelene saves his life by replacing his heart with a fragile but working cuckoo clock. She then advises him of three rules to prevent his untimely death; he must never play with the hands of the clock, he must never lose his temper, and finally he must never fall in love. Jack's mother, for reasons only known to her, quickly decides her child would be better raised by Madeleine and departs, leaving Jack. Madeleine incapable of bearing her own children, raises him and loves him as her own. On Jack's tenth birthday, Madeleine repeats the three rules before taking him into town for the first time. He meets a girl in town named Miss Acacia and become infatuated with her. After starting school shortly afterward, he also meets Joe, a bully who is in love with Miss Acacia as well.Wikipedia Jealous, the older boy and his gang of students torment Jack for the next four years. During an assult from Joe, the cuckoo of Jack's clock heart gouges Joe's eye, and Jack runs home believing he had murdered Joe. Madeline, believing Jack to be a fugitive helps him escape.Wikipedia Screen-shot-2014-08-25-at-6-27-53-pm.png|Jack (Right) meets his bully, Joe (Left). large.jpg|Jack and Joe fight over a card from Miss Acacia which leads to Joe's eye being gouged out. Jack only wants to see Miss Acacia again and eventually meets up with Georges Melies, a magician attempting to operate an early film camera. Georges helps repair his heart and agrees to join Jack in search for Miss Acacia. They proceed to Andalusia, Spain in search of her. After a long journey they arrive at a circus in Andalusia. Jack finds Miss Acacia but Georges advises him against revealing his identity to her. He proceeds to befriend her and fooloshly avoids sharing his feelings. She hints that her heart belongs to somone from her past. Jack eventually finds a way to reveal himself and gives a key to MIss Acacia which can be used to wind his heart. Soon after Joe, the bully from Jack's past, shows up. He had been looking for an opportunity to futher punish Jack and explains to her the three rules of Jack's cuckoo clock heart in an attempt to sabotage them. Miss Acacia, after taking with Joe, decides she doesn't want to risk being the cause of death of Jack by allowing him to fall in love. She rejects him, and leaves with Joe. Miss Acacia eventually realizes she holds the key to Jack's survival and returns to search for him. She finds out quickly that Jack had departed for home in Edinburgh and follows behind him. She knows she only has a short time to reach him. She does, but he throws away the key, choosing love over life. Then they finally kiss, time stops, and he dies.Wikipedia